Soul Eater: the next path
by Lukashi
Summary: Thre years after the DWMA had ended their training for weapons and meisters, the Soul Eater gang all meet up but are intterupted by a group of witches. With the truce between the witches, weapons and meisters over, what will happen? Pairings: SoMa, TsuxBla, SteinxMarie, KidxLiz PattyxCrona


**Disclaimer: I dont own Soul Eater**

"Three years... it's been three years since I've seen any of them..." Soul said, sighing as he sat back in his seat with his tea in his hands, sipping at it lightly as he looked out the window. "Maka..." Everyday since the kishin Asura had been sealed on the moon Soul's thoughts had constantly led back to his pigtail haired meister, everybody around him noticing at first glance that he held high feelings for the young girl but he was too stubborn in his own way to admit it to anyone but himself.

"Soul, you're up early." A male voice said, making Soul turn around with a little smile.

"Hey Wes... I couldn't really sleep so I got up at six... decided to get a cup of tea to relax...you want a coffee?" Soul asked his older brother.

"I'd love that bro, I'll go get the mail." Wes replied and hugged Soul, heading out the front door to the mailbox at the front of the mansion.

"Hm? What's this?" Wes mused as he looked at a package that had Soul's name on it. "Lucky little..." he sighed and brought it inside, just as Soul had finished making his coffee and set it on the table.

"Bro, you've got a package." Wes said, noticing Soul's grin. "Oh for the love of-"

"I know I've got a package bro, you jealous of the size?" Soul winked then started laughing.

"Fucking idiot." We sighed then smiled before laughing. "Seriously though, a package came for you, it's from a... Maka Albarn?" Wes said and smirked widely as Soul's eyes went wide and he blushed.

"Thanks bro!" Soul squeaked and grabbed the package, sprinting up to his room as Wes laughed with a smile.

"He's got it bad... he's gonna be stunned and pissed when he finds out what i've done..." Wes snickered and started to drink his coffee.

Soul slammed his bedroom door shut and hopped onto his bed, tearing open the package and his lips curled into a soft smile as he saw that Maka had sent him a copy of her cloak but put 'Soul Eater' on the back with a picture of his soul beneath it.

"Maka... thank you..." Soul muttered and put the cloak on, looking at himself in his full length mirror and he actually blushed.

"I actually look pretty good..."

"Soul honey! Come here for a minute!" Soul's mother called out from downstairs. Soul got up, still wearing the cloak and headed down the stairs, smiling widely to which his mother smiled.

"You look rather dashing in that cloak Soul, you trying to impress a young lady today?" she asked.

Aurora Evans is the mother of Soul Evans. She is 40 years old but looks like she's in her twenties with a perfect hourglass body that made men turn her way when they walked past. Her hair was snowy white and down to her waist, her eyes were a sparkling blue and her teeth were normal unlike Soul's sharp teeth.

"Of course he is, Soul's a ladies man like his father!" a male voice said from the sofa, Soul's dad looking at him over his newspaper with an impish grin.

Soul's father was Maxwell Evans, owner of Scythe Industries which was a music company founded by his own father. Maxwell was a rather well built man, attractive enough to turn heads just like his wife. His hair was spiky like Soul's, his eyes were red and his teeth were just as sharp.

"That's not how it is dad, you know Soul aint into impressing girls with his looks. He's got no chance compared to me anyway." Wes said with a smirk directed at Soul.

Wes is the older brother of Soul, labelled as a prodigy at playing the violin and is famous for his performances in many big time venues around the world. He looked incredibly similar to Soul but stood a few inches taller than him, his hair wasn't as spiky as Soul's since it seemed to lie flatter than his younger brothers. His teeth were also normal rather than sharp.

"Oh quiet boys! Anyway Soul dear, a letter came for you. Wesley forgot to mention that." Aurora said with a glare directed at her eldest.

"Hey, I got my coffee first, it was more important!" Wes whined.

"I made you the damn coffee baka!" Soul growled.

"You wanna dance bro?" Wes asked as his forearm had a yellow and black scythe blade protruding from it.

"Bring it!" Soul smirked and his forearm flashed, his red and black blade coming out.

"Settle down boys!" Maxwell said and stood up, grinning as his forearm flashed, a green and black blade appearing out of it.

"SIT DOWN! ALL THREE OF YOU!" Aurora yelled and the three males saw that she was stood, her eyes burning as her black and gold **(who gets the reference?)** scythe blade comes out of her forearm.

"Yes miss!" the three men squeaked and sat in their chairs fast.

"Now. Look at your letter Soul." she handed Soul the letter and he read through it, his jaw dropping before he cheered.

"THERE'S A REUNION AT THE ACADEMY!" Soul yelled and sprinted upstairs to go and pack his bags, causing his family to laugh before going to pack their own bags.

**the next day**

"That flight was so uncool, those kids wouldn't stop kicking my seat." Soul groaned and rubbed his back.

"Oh come on bro, it wasn't that bad." Wes smirked and slapped Soul's sore back, causing the young weapon to gasp in pain and cry out "BASTARD!" Wes started laughing as Soul began chasing him around the airport while screaming that he was gonna kill him.

"Mr Evans? Your bikes are here just as you requested." a man said to Maxwell who smiled and bowed, paying him. "Thank you, it's greatly appreciated. Soul! Your bike is here!" Maxwell shouted to his youngest son who ran outside, grinning widely.

"YES!" Soul exclaimed and got onto his bike, running his hands along the handlebars with a soft smile. "Been a while since I was on this..." he mumbled and Wes got on the bike behind him, grinning.

"You won't make me fall will you bro?" Wes asked, making Soul laugh. "Only if you're one of those annoying backseat drivers."

Soul revved his bike as Maxwell got onto his, Aurora hugging him from behind and they all began riding to the academy, Soul smiling widely the entire time.

"Alright, we're here!" Soul said and got off the bike with Wes, cracking his back and he looked up at the academy with a large smile, memories rushing through his mind and he sighed softly, running a hand through his white locks then he walked up the steps with his family, walking through the large double doors that were the entrance to the building and they all looked around, seeing decorations dotted around the halls in preparation for when the party begins.

"SOUL!"

Everybody turned and saw a blue haired missile slam into Soul, knocking him to the ground while yelling "YOUR GOD IS HERE! BOW DOWN TO ME!" Soul's eye twitched and he then proceeded to slam his fist down on the ninja's head while yelling "BOW DOWN TO THIS YOU DAMN IDIOT!" BlackStar got up and whined. "YOU CAN'T HIT A GOD!"

Soul's family sweat dropped at the antics of the two friends who had just begun hitting each other, yelling profanities.

"NINJA REJECT!"

"SHARK BOY!"

"BLUE HAIRED BABOON!"

"BITCH YOU LOOK LIKE A FAILED SNOWMAN!"

"FUCK YOU!"

Soul then proceeded to knee BlackStar in the balls, causing the assassin to squeal louder than Babe and whimper "I use these to make babies!" before falling to the ground and begin to cry anime style, whining about Tsubaki now being unable to create a little god with him. Soul smirked and stood up, raising his fist in the air and yelled "VICTORY!" before receiving a shuriken in the head with an angry Tsubaki screaming "DAMMIT SOUL! DONT HURT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Wait WHAT!?" Soul gaped, pointing at BlackStar. "You're DATING him!?"

"YES! NOW DONT BULLY HIM!" Tsubaki growled before picking up BlackStar with a smile. "Come on sweetie, we need to get into the hall since Kid's gonna be making his speech soon." BlackStar simply giggled, saying "Pretty birds... everywhere..."

Wes and Maxwell began laughing so hard that tears fell from their eyes, clutching their stomachs tightly before falling to their knees. Soul got up and hit them both on the head before storming off to the hall angry, leaving Aurora to drag the other two males off to the hall as well, a large sweatdrop on her head. "Men."

Soul walked into the hall and was greeted to he sight of lots of the old students, all of them chatting away happily with their friends, catching up on what each other have done and just having a generally good time. Soul smiled as he looked around, noticing Kilik in a corner with a girl that looked just like him after being in the book of Eibon, confusing Soul so he walked over.

"Yo Kilik." Soul grinned as he got close, Kilik looking at Soul with a smile.

"Hey Soul, it's been too long man!" Kilik said, his smile wide as he bumped fists with the snowy haired weapon before hugging him tightly.

"Yeah man, how you been holding up?" Soul asked, patting Kilik's back and pulling back, sticking his hands in his pockets and slouching.

"I've been real good, I was happy to finally be able to go home and see my sis." Kilik jerked his thumb to the girl next to him who was smiling.

"I'm Kilisha, pleasure to meet you Soul." Kilisha said and held out her hand for a fist bump to which Soul gladly reciprocated.

"The pleasures all mine." Soul replied with a grin.

"Hey now bro, you aint tryna get on my sis are ya?" Kilik said with a mock glare, his grin giving him away. Soul laughed and shook his head, walking off as Kid walked in, standing on the small stage in front of everybody.

"I thank you all for coming here tonight ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you all back to the academy. I hope all of you have had great lives since the academy ended all it's weapon and meister classes." Kid spoke, smiling widely. Soul smiled. "_Your dad would be proud of you man..." _

"Now. I have somebody to thank for setting up this event, he's also going to perform for us tonight. Could you all give a big round of applause for Soul Evans!" Kid called out, clapping with everybody else while Soul's jaw dropped, looking over at his family who were whistling innocently.

Soul's eye twitched violently. "You're all dead when we get home." His family simply laughed and watched as he walked up to Kid, grasping the Shinigami's hand roughly.

"It's great to see you again Soul." Kid said and Soul smiled. "It's great to see you too Kid..." Soul then looked towards the piano that was brought out and gulped, walking to it and sitting at it, adjusting the tie on his pinstripe suit and he looked around. He saw a bunch of familiar faces, the most obvious being BlackStar who was stood next to a girl who looked like the female version of him, Tsubaki stood with a boy that looked similar to her, Kid was also stood next to a girl who looked like him then he saw Maka, gulping a bit as she smiled at him, a boy stood next to her that looked similar to her. "_Everybody's found relatives... awesome."_

Soul took a slow breath and placed his hands on the keys, everybody going quiet. "I'm gonna play a song that's been on my mind, it explains how i've been feeling for the past few years since we all left..." he said softly, his voice reverberating throughout the whole hall and he started to play, Kilik grinning as he recognised the tune.

"I totally called it..." Kilik mumbled and he began to listen with everyone else, Soul opening his mouth.

"I'm tired of being what you want me to be, feeling so faithless, lost under the surface, don't know what you're expecting of me, put under the pressure of walking in your shoes, every step that I take is another mistake to you..." Soul sang softly before the song became louder. "I've become so numb, I can't feel you there, Become so tired, so much more aware, I'm becoming this, all I want to do is be more like me and be less like you..." Before Soul could continue the song something crashed in the hall outside, several voices being heard.

"Get them all! Not one leaves alright?" a female voice spoke, a couple of other voices calling out their agreement.

"Weapons and Meisters! Get ready to fight!" Kid called out, Liz and Patty both running to him and jumping, transforming mid-air and landing into the shinigami's hands. "Nobody is hurting any of the people I protect." he growled out, watching as flashes of light appeared around the room as weapons transformed, settling into the hands of their meisters.

"Maxwell, change!" Aurora spoke sternly, Maxwell nodding and he transformed into his scythe form, landing into his wifes hands and she spun him, holding him over her shoulders with great ease. "Alright baby, time to rock." Maxwell grinned at his wife out of his blade. _"You're so hot when you're ready to fight."_

Wes looked over at Soul who nodded to him, the two running to each other as the door burst open, twenty witches all appearing in front of the room.

"All gathered in one room? Typical. This won't be much of a challenge after all." the main witch purred, clicking her fingers and a large fireball appeared in her hands.

"She can cast spells without a chant!?" Kim gasped, holding Jacqueline in her weapon form. "_She must be pretty powerful, it's safe to assume they must be the same as her or at least close to her in terms of power."_ Jacqueline said, frowning.

"Papa, change." the boy next to Maka said, Spirit nodding and changing into his weapon form. "_Remember what I taught you Max."_ The boy nodded in response, watching Maka as scythe blades came out of her forearms and legs.

"LETS GO! THE TRUCE IS CLEARLY NULL AND VOID NOW!" Maka yelled and she ran at the witches along with all the other weapons and Meisters, looking over at Soul who had jumped into the air holding Wes as a scythe, her eyes widening. "Soul... is a meister?"

"FIGURE SIX HUNTER!" Soul yelled and he spun around, slashing one of the witches in half cleanly, her soul appearing in front of him and Maka jumped over him, bringing her arms down onto another witch, the witch blocking but she got slammed into the ground, bouncing up off the ground a little bit thanks to her magic but it was too late as BlackStar blurred in front of her with Tsubaki in her enchanted sword mode.

"Die." he said coldly, swinging Tsubaki straight through her. The witch felt the blade rip through her stomach, coughing blood before her soul floated out of her corpse.

"Ugh, pathetic." the lead witch said and she threw the fireball at Kid who just looked at her bored and fired a few wavelength bullets out of Liz and Patty's weapon forms, the fireball exploding and Kid flew at the witch, firing off more bullets which she had to fly around dodging.

"DON'T LET THEM GET OUT!" the witch screamed and she paled, feeling Kid press Patty against her head.

"You've made the biggest mistake of your life. Not one witch will be spared. The truce is over. Your kind will be eradicated!"

"WHAT ABOUT ME!?" Kim screamed angrily, Kid sweatdropping. "You don't come under that category Kim, I trust you as does everybody else here." Kim cheered up at this and swing her partner, sending a wave of fire at a witch.

"Why do you want us all dead you sicko? We're just trying to make this world a better place!" the lead witch screamed at Kid, glaring at him hatefully.

"You're not making it a better place if all you're doing is trying to kill innocent people. You're doing the exact opposite. Us humans are fickle creatures I'll admit but if we truly cared for this world and it's inhabitants we wouldn't kill them mindlessly. We kill animals for food, it's our way of surviving. There is no need for us to kill each other over what we believe just because we think we are right! If you want to make this world a better place just stop all of mindless murder!" Kid snarled, his golden eyes burning with pure rage as the witch began trembling, whispering weakly "I'm sorry." before Kid put a bullet into her head, splattering her brain all over the walls.

"_Holy shini... you really are dark Kid."_ Liz said, shivering a little bit as Kid started to fire at another witch. "They came here to harm the people I'm meant to protect, there will be no forgiveness."

As soon as Kid said this the wall of the room exploded again, everybody rushing out as the witches flew outside.

"Dont let any of them away!" Soul shouted, spinning Wes. "LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!" the two brothers yelled, Wes glowing brightly and his form changed to that of Soul's Witch Hunter form. "WITCH HUNTER!" Soul yelled and he began swinging Wes wildly at the witch he was chasing, his strikes being either blocked or dodged but he was getting nearer to hitting her each time. "STAY STILL!" Soul growled and one of his slashes got her across the chest, his red eyes seemingly glowing as the witches blood splattered on his suit jacket.

"AHHH!" she screamed as Soul spun in midair, slashing her head off and he dropped to the ground, slamming Wes's blade into the ground and he landed cleanly, grinning widely. "Your turn Maka..." he said and watched his pig-tailed meister run past him, yelling "YOUR SOUL IS MINE!" and she swung her right arm at a witch, the witch dodging then Maka followed up with another slash with her left arm, catching her across the face then she did a spinning back kick, slashing through the witches body. Maka then grinned at Soul, giving a quick wink before rushing off to Max who was battling a witch with a little difficulty, currently holding her back with Spirit's pole.

"MAKA NOW!" Max yelled, jumping backwards and he threw Spirit into the air, Maka catching him and the father and daughter both resonated instantly, screaming "WITCH HUNTER!", Maka bringing Spirit down onto the head of the witch, slashing her completely in half.

"THERE'S ONE WITCH LEFT!" Ox yelled and he ran over to her, Harvard ready to be thrust forwards but Ox froze, his eyes going wide.

"What in the hell!?"

**CLIFFHANGER! ~evil laugh~ I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :3**


End file.
